1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to a continuously variable transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Such continuously variable systems, which are for instance applied in the automotive industry, usually have hydraulic control means for controlling the transmission ratio. Also the clutch is usually controlled hydraulically. Often, the forward-reverse control is of a purely mechanical type.
In the automotive field, attempts are made to replace hydraulic controls by electric or electro-mechanical controls. Such replacement would first of all increase the overall efficiency of the system, as it is not necessary to apply a high pressure pump therein. Also, it would solve the problem of environmental pollution because no hydraulic oil is required. Furthermore, lightweight and reliable systems are preferred. Also the possibility of imparting “smart” functions in the transmission management is an advantageous feature of electric or electro-mechanical controls.